


Sputnik

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Então? Que nome você escolheu?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sputnik

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrita para o Desafio El Verano da comunidade lservice.

O vira-lata branco com manchas pretas pulava de uma lado ao outro na grama mal aparada, sem aparente motivo. Mantinha a língua para fora e vez ou outra tentava morder as mãos de seu novo dono que batia palmas, também sem aparente motivo. Um abanava o rabo, o outro batia palmas.

 

\- Gustavo! Ofereça uma limonada pro seu amigo! - gritou a mulher de dentro da casa.

 

\- Tô indo! - gritou de volta o rapaz, pegando o canino de dois meses no colo, rumando em direção ao amigo referido por sua mãe, que estava sentado na ponta da cadeira de vime, aproveitando o resquício de sombra que o telhado proporcionava.

 

\- Então? Que nome você escolheu? - perguntou Henrique enquanto o outro deixava o filhote em seu colo.

 

\- Sputnik. - respondeu enquanto se agachava, se apoiando nos joelhos do outro. Antes de fitá-lo, percebeu que a bermuda de Tactel amarela e vermelha que ele usava era sua. Henrique fizera uma careta. - O que? Eu gosto.

 

\- Tá. O cão é seu...

 

\- O cão é nosso. - e vendo que Henrique abrira um de seus famosos sorrisos arrebatadores, se aproximou para saborear-lhe os lábios.

 

\- Gustavo, a limonada vai esquentar! Põe na geladeira se você não vai tomar agora, inferno!

 

Os dois riram e Gustavo se levantou. - A limonada. - e bateu uma palma apenas, antes de entrar. Henrique acariciava o cachorro enquanto este pulava de uma perna à outra. Abanava o rabo enquanto um batia palma e o outro rodava a aliança no anelar esquerdo.


End file.
